rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
38. Spieleabend: Weiße Affen auf dem Katamaran
Die Helden beschließen, von Sharn aus Richtung Norden zu ziehen und Mieten sich bei Kaiman einen Katamaran. Da Kaiman ihnen nicht so recht trauen mag, steuert er persönlich das kleine Schiff. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkt Nardoschk, dass ein Erkenntniszauber auf der Gruppe liegt, genauer gesagt auf dem Stirnband und dem Schwert des Affenkönigs. Jemand scheint nach diesen Gegenständen zu suchen. Da die Helden sich nicht darüber einig werden, ob sie den Zauber bannen sollen oder abwarten sollen, wer nach ihnen sucht, diskutieren sie so lange, bis der Zauber nach 10 Minuten von selbst verschwindet. Kurze Zeit später erblicken sie am Ufer einen weißen Affen im Ninjakostüm, an dem sie vorbei fahren und der ihnen nachsieht. Kurze Zeit später wird Sharin von einem Shuriken in den Nacken getroffen und vier Ninjaaffen kommen aus dem Wasser auf den Katamaran. Ein harter Kampf beginnt, in dem sich die Affen als überaus wendig darstellen und - zu allem Überfluss - mit einer Rauchbombe die Helden fast blind machen. Zwar können zwei der Affen getötet werden, einer entkommt jedoch mit dem Schwert des Affenkönigs das er Sharin entrungen hat. Sharin behauptet sogar, sie haben ihn erst übers Wasser wegrennen gesehen und dann habe er sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst. Immerhin hat eine Leiche ein verfluchtes Medaillon mit einem Affen darauf bei sich. Es ist jedoch noch unklar, was es damit genau auf sich hat. Nardoschk träumt in der nächsten Nacht von einem Affen, der in einem Tempel in Ketten gelegt ist und geschlagen wird. Er kann jedoch jedem Hieb ausweichen und sich aus seinen Ketten befreien. Nach etwas Bestechungsgeld berichtet Kaiman von einer Sage über einen Tempel mit tausend Stufen und Mönchen, die niemand in Ketten legen konnte. Es heißt, der anführer des Ordens der die Rüstung des Affenkönigs trug sein unhaltbar gewesen. Da ein Affenninja gefangen genommen werden konnte, kommt es am nächsten Tag zum Verhör. Der Affe berichtet vom Affenkönig, der im Donnertempel lebt. Auch die Orks kamen einst aus dem Donnertempel, weiß Nardoschk. Die Affen wurden beauftragt, die Rüstungsteile des Affenkönigs nach Hause zu bringen. Das gefundene Amulett scheint ihnen - nachdem man es "liebkost" - mitzuteilen, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Auf die schwarzen Totems und Echsenmenschen angesprochen vermittelt der Affe, dass er weiß, dass die Echsen vom Totem beeinflusst werden. Sie selbst müssten sich von den Totems fern halten, da sie sonst vom Affenkönig getötet würden. Sharin versucht dem Affen verständlich zu machen, dass die Gruppe das Stirnband behalten möchte und es gefunden hat, dabei aber niemanden tötete um, es zu bekommen. Dem Affen ist das egal. Für ihn zählt nur, dass er es nach Hause bringen muss und er scheint die "Fell-Losen" auch nicht als gleichwertig zu betrachten. Da die Gruppe ihn nicht umbringen will und auch verhindern möchte, dass er sich Sophomons Stirnband hold, packt Antrex einfach den gefesselten Affen, schneidet seine Fesseln durch und wirft ihn im hohen Bogen ins Wasser. Einige Zeit später kommen die Helden an eine Seilbrücke die auf dem Waser treibende Holz und Algeninseln miteinander verbindet und den ganzen, Khalkhalis Fluss uberspannt und ihn so vom Alunsee abtrennt. Sie is so na über dem Wassser, dass das Boot nicht darunter her fahren kann, sondern der Mast abgebaut werden müsste, es über Land transportiert und so die Brück umgangen werden müsste oder man die Brücke einfach anzündet. Die brücke schein aus ungewöhnlichen lebenden pilten gefertig zu sein, die etwas mit dem hier lebenden - und wohl gefährlichem - Sporenvolk zu tun haben.